Akuma na Eros
by Moun
Summary: AU. Mikasa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar a Eren Jaeger de aquella enfermedad. Por ello, decide invocar a un demonio y hacer un pacto con él: su alma por la vida del chico.


_Título: Akuma na Eros_  
 _Pareja: Mikasa/Levi, Mikasa/Eren y leve Petra/Levi._  
 _Género: Horror/Suspense/Romance_  
 _Advertencias: Habrá lemon en un futuro y puede que haya algo de sangre, pero todavía no lo sé. Basado en el manga Akuma na Eros._  
 _Sumario: AU. Mikasa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar a Eren Jeagger de aquella enfermedad. Por ello, decide invocar a un demonio y hacer un pacto con él: su alma por la vida del chico._

 _Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío._

* * *

 **Prólogo y notas de autora.**

Mikasa se encogió en la silla y cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Las tristeza que azotaba su cuerpo era insoportable y Armin, íntimo amigo de la chica, se sentía inútil al no poder sofocar aquel dolor. La animó a dejar la habitación unos minutos y tomar un café en la cafetería, pero Mikasa prefirió renunciar a la invitación y seguir observando a su hermano. Quería estar a su lado cuando despertara, aspecto que Armin entendía sin compartir, y eso significaba permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Armin abrió la ventana antes de marchar a la cafetería, y el olor a hierba mojada le hizo recordar las tardes de juegos en el jardín trasero junto a Eren, mientras el señor Jeagger les filmaba con su cámara favorita, y las novelas que la señora Jeagger leía al lado de la chimenea durante las tardes de jueves y domingos, cuando el trabajo no se le acumulaba. Alumbrada por el fuego, la mujer escuchaba su disco favorito, uno que su marido le había regalado una semana después de la adopción de Mikasa, y se dejaba embelesar por la belleza de las letras y el melancólico sonido de las canciones. Durante las noches de primavera, cuando la lluvia manchaba el césped y su olor entraba en el cuarto que compartían, la señora Jeagger les contaba un cuento que les ayudaría a soñar y convertirse en aquello que desearan. Pese haber conseguido crear un estrecho vínculo con su madre adoptiva, los momentos familiares desaparecieron con la enfermedad de Eren.

Mikasa siempre visitó a su hermano cuando éste dormía en el hospital. Eren se lo agradeció siempre, pero la alentó a no perder el tiempo en aquellas cuatro paredes y aprovechar para conocer gente que pudieran aliviar el dolor de verle morir lentamente. La muchacha no dejarse engañar por el duro presente y soñar, como la señora Jeagger le había enseñado, con un futuro al lado de un sano Eren fuera de aquel infierno blanco.

El matrimonio sufrió muchísimo. No solo por su hijo, sino también por su hija. Mikasa era joven, solo tenía trece años cuando su hermano cayó enfermo, y había entregado gran parte de su adolescencia al cuidado de su hermano. No dejó de faltar a clase, tampoco bajó el nivel de sus calificaciones, sino que decidió renunciar a una vida social irremplazable para cualquier joven de su edad. Sin embargo, para Mikasa su hermano era más importante.

Él la había salvado de morir junto a sus padres, y ella le debía la vida.

—No te tortures tanto, cariño —le dijo la señora Jeagger, en el pasillo del hospital, un año después de la muerte del tío Hannes—. Eren necesita que estés a su lado, Mikasa. Pero debes dejar de atormentarte de esta manera. Vive, mi amor. Sé que amas a tu hermano, mas tú debes vivir y abrirte al mundo que hay ante ti.

Mikasa nunca comprendió las palabras de su madre adoptiva, tampoco deseaba conocer su significado ni escuchar qué pensaba su hermano sobre su dedicación. Ella había renunciado voluntariamente a una vida llena de amigos. Poco le importaban las palabras de la señora Jeagger, las lágrimas de su padre adoptivo o las súplicas de su hermano cada vez que marchaba a casa bien entrada la noche.

Mikasa no era capaz de eludirlo y, aunque supiera que nadie tenía ningún tipo de responsabilidad, no encontró a nadie más a quién culpar, y ella misma era el blanco perfecto. Por ello, aunque fuera verdad o no, Mikasa no podía evitarlo: ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No había podido salvar a su hermano como él sí hizo, y aquello la atormentaba día y noche.

Armin entró a la habitación y soltó un chillido que despertó a Mikasa. La muchacha asustada intentó comprender a su amigo, quien solo señaló al hombre tumbado en la camilla. La única mujer en la habitación dejó de respirar al ver a su hermano despierto y pidiendo un vaso de agua. No obstante, antes de poder entregárselo, Mikasa sintió unas grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo y advertirle de que ella debía cumplir su parte del trato. Armin entró acompañado por una enferma y el médico que seguía el caso de Eren, pero Mikasa no se movió de su asiento. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tu cuerpo ardía a manos de un demonio que buscaba corromperla?

—Yo cumplo mis promesas, Mikasa —soltó Levi con sorna. Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Mikasa, quien gimió de dolor al sentir el fuego sobre su piel—. Ahora te toca a ti.

* * *

 _¿Qué decir? El fanfic está basado en el manga Akuma na Eros (recomendado si os gusta un shoujo con un trío amoroso), aunque no comparte demasiado con él. Por lo tanto, si no has leído el manga... no pasa nada._

 _Aclarar algunas cosillas antes de marchar. La pareja principal será Mikasa/Levi, y un leve Petra/Levi para crear algo de salseo. Si hay algún tinte de Mikasa/Eren será familiar, ya que en este fanfic Mikasa no siente nada romántico hacia su hermano, sino que siente un deber de protegerle y agradecerle eternamente haberla salvado (cosa que descubriremos más adelante)._

 _Intentaré ser fiel al manga de Isayame (lo de las edades todavía lo estoy meditando), al menos no caer en el OOC, y recuperar personajes importantes que puedan dar juego en una trama como ésta. Los demonios y rituales, además de la magia, estarán presentes, así que si no os gustan estos temas: os invito a abandonar ahora mismo el fanfic. Esto es para disfrutar._

 _Por último, las advertencias de arriba son provisionales. Sí sé que escribiré lemon (no sé cuántos, pero los habrá), pero no sé qué tipo de violencia ocupará la historia. Os he puesto que hay sangre y, a lo mejor, después de diez capítulos no hay nada de sangre. No sé cómo abarcaré este tema, pero prometo hacerlo bien y pronto._

 _Sobre las actualizaciones: intentaré ser constante. Estoy en la universidad y ésta me quita tiempo para escribir. Sé que soy muuuuuuuy lenta a la hora de actualizar, pero la inspiración siempre llega y rezo porque no me abandone con esta historia (me emociona bastante). No será el único Rivamika que haga. Es una de mis parejas favoritas, y pienso darles el trato que merecen._

 _Antes de abandonar el prólogo, me gustaría agradeceros la lectura y animar a que comentéis lo que queráis. Además, os pido que me dejéis cualquier idea/propuesta que tengáis sobre esta historia. Las propuestas siempre son bienvenidas y me gustaría saber cómo creéis que avanzará la trama._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Moun_


End file.
